


Regret - Reue

by Ramsi



Series: Little stories from the Harry Potter universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mentions of drinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramsi/pseuds/Ramsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco bereut am nächsten Morgen, dass er bei einem Trinkspiel mitgemacht hat.<br/>Oder etwa doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret - Reue

Regret – Reue

Als Draco eines Morgens mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und einer sich wie ein totes Stück Fleisch in seinem Mund anfühlenden Zunge erwachte, bereute er sofort, dass er den Abend zuvor Blaise Zabini zugestimmt hatte diese dämliche Party zu besuchen. Und dann auch noch bei diesem Partyspiel, bei dem es eigentlich nur ums Alkohol trinken ging, mitzumachen.  
Es war nämlich genau so gekommen, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er war irgendwann derjenige gewesen, der betrunken war. Und das so richtig!  
Und jetzt hatte er einen ausgewachsenen Kater!  
Ja, das bereute er wirklich!  
Und auf jeden Fall stand für ihn fest, dass er Feuerwhiskey so schnell nicht wieder anrühren würde!

Noch etwas in Gedanken versunken griff er sich – blind tastend - aus seiner Nachttischschublade einen kleinen Trank, den er für den Fall der Fälle immer dort hatte, auch wenn er bisher nie zum Einsatz gekommen war. Er stürzte ihn in einem einzigen Zug hinunter und keine 5 Minuten später spürte er die Wirkung. Zufrieden über diesen Umstand, kuschelte er sich – jetzt von seinem Kater samt jeglichen anderen Nebenerscheinungen befreit – wieder richtig in die Kissen.

Nicht bereuen tat er hingegen die Tatsache, dass ihm der Zustand der Trunkenheit genau das beschert hatte, was er sich schon lange erträumt hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen zog er den warmen Körper neben sich noch etwas weiter in seine Arme, hauchte dem ein zärtliches Küsschen auf die schwarzen Haare.  
Zufrieden schloss er wieder seine Augen, genoss es neben dem anderen zu liegen und dessen Geruch mit jedem Atemzug tief in seine Lungen zu ziehen.

Viel zu schnell – zumindest für seinen Geschmack – wachte nun der andere auf, fing an unruhig zu werden, bis er sich schlussendlich sogar in seinen Armen drehte und ihm damit das Gesicht zuwandte.

Ein wenig zaghaft und irgendwie auch besorgt, dass der andere es als Ausrutscher abtun könnte, dass sie nun hier so lagen, öffnete Draco die Augen.

Sturmgrau traf auf Smaragdgrün.  
Auf ein überraschend emotionsgeladenes Smaragdgrün.

Etwas verwirrt registrierte Draco die Unsicherheit in den Augen seines Gegenübers, den fast schon ängstlich zu nennenden Gesichtsausdruck.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Harry Potter, Goldjunge Gryffindors, dieselbe Angst hatte wie er selber?  
Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das heraus zu finden.

Draco schenkte Harry ein zaghaftes, aber ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln und drückte ihm dann einen keuschen, aber nichtsdestotrotz liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Woher er den Mut dazu nahm, wusste er nicht, denn mutig fühlte er sich gerade so gar nicht, viel eher zitterte er innerlich, hatte er doch Angst alles wieder zu verlieren.  
Als sich Arme um ihn schlangen und der Kuss erwidert wurde, nur um kurz darauf einiges leidenschaftlicher zu werden, durchströmte Dracos Körper pures Glück!   
Und auch die Herde aufgeregt herum flatternder Schnatze in seinem Bauch fühlte sich gut und vor allen Dingen richtig an.

 

Ja, dass es so gekommen war, dass sie hier jetzt zusammen lagen, war wirklich etwas, das er so gar nicht bereute!  
Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, konnte er die Tatsache, dass er bei dem Spiel mitgemacht hatte doch auch nicht bereuen.  
Denn ohne das, wäre er niemals unerlaubt auf einen der Türme geschlichen und dort auf den jungen Mann, der hier in seinen Armen lag, getroffen. Denn dort hatte er die Gelegenheit sozusagen beim Schopf ergriffen, seinem Gegenüber von seinen wahren Gefühlen zu erzählen.   
Er war sich sicher: Nur der Alkohol hatte ihm, als feigem Slytherin, den nötigen Mut dazu gegeben.   
Warum Harry jedoch zugehört hatte, war ihm zwar immer noch schleierhaft, doch das einzig wichtige war schließlich, dass er es hatte. Und er hatte ihm geglaubt! So dass sie schlussendlich sich in dieser Situation wiederfanden.

Ja…er bereute doch wirklich nichts, das seit gestern geschehen war.

Non! Je ne regrette rien


End file.
